Wikitubia:Interviews/Prime Time
This interview was conducted via email on July 7, 2017, by Aidan Dunphy. ---- Prime Time is a American YouTuber with over 2,300 subscribers. ---- Q1: How and when did you discover YouTube? * Pretty much when it first came out. I was on Google and it took me to YouTube. Q2: Can you remember what the first YouTube video that you ever watch was? * Charlie Bit My Finger. Q3: Can you remember what the first video game that you ever played was? * I can't remember exact but as far as my memory serves me it was Pac-Man. Q4: How many YouTube videos do you think you've watched in your lifetime? * Over 9,000 lol but seriously maybe over a million. Q5: How many YouTube channels do you think you are currently subscribed to? * About 100 I think. Q6: Can you remember who was the first YouTuber that you subscribed to? * AlphaCat. Q7: Who is the most subscribed YouTube channel that is subscribed to you? * IISuperwomanII. Q8: Who was the first YouTuber that you were a fan of? * Nostalgia Critic. Q9: Who influence you to make YouTube videos?﻿ * Tyrone Magnus & RDCWorld1. Q10: Currently who is your favorite YouTuber or YouTubers? * Tyrone Magnus, Nerd Coalition, That Hashtag Show, RackaRacka, Pulse. Q11: What do you think about the new YouTube Advertiser-Friendly content guidelines? * I mean...we can't do anything about it but..YouTube does what it can to further help YouTubers. Q12: How did you come up with your former YouTube channel name MegaRampage11, and your current YouTube channel name Prime Time? * Well my cousin made my YouTube for me and my nickname at the time was Rampage, then I changed my channel name to GuyWithHat then somehow Primetime became my nickname so I changed it. Q13: Was MegaRampage11 your YouTube channel name when you first created your YouTube channel? * Yes. Q14: When and why did you change your main YouTube channel name from MegaRampage11 to Prime Time? * Maybe a year and a half ago. Q15: Do you have a favorite and least favorite video that you have uploaded? * I love the 'React, Do They Know It' reactions I do. Q16: Can you remember what date you uploaded your first YouTube video? * I can't remember I just know my first video was poking fun at Austin St. John because of a scene he hated during his acting days. Q17: What made you want to upload mostly reaction videos? * Because I like watching the joy, excitement, hate, etc, in people's faces while watching a video and I thought I'd share my Joy and excitement. Q18: What is your favorite part about having a YouTube channel and being a YouTuber? * The YouTubers I met, and collab with and have basically became friends with. Q19: What is your favorite video game? * Maybe No Mercy or Wrestlemania 2000. Q20: Do you play video games in your free time that you don't record and upload if so what games? * NBA 2K, Madden, COD, and other arcade like games. Q21: How many video games do you own? * Not many....I'd say about 20-25. Q22: What do you use to record and edit your videos? * Power Director. Q23: What are your PC and setup specifications? * I'm not too picky when it comes to stuff like that. Q24: How long does it take you to make a thumbnail for one of your videos? * Maybe 5 mins. Q25: What equipment did you have when you first started uploading YouTube videos? * A computer with issues lol. Q26: Who made your YouTube channel logo and your YouTube channel banner? * I got one online and TJTopchef made my logo and channel intro. Q27: Have you had the same YouTube channel logo and YouTube channel banner since you first created your YouTube channel? * Yes. Q28: How many comments and messages that you receive do you read and reply to? * ALL even the negative ones. Q29: Even though it's 2017 do people sent you racist comments and messages? * No, but some people are just rude and talk crap. Q30: Have you seen an increase in the amount of racist comments and messages that people have sent you since Donald Trump became president? * Not towards me, most negative comments are about reaction channels being lazy YouTubers. Q31: Do you watch your own videos after you upload them? * Yes I do, especially if I want a good laugh. Q32: Does any of your family members watch your videos? * My Cousin who has appeared in some of my videos. Q33: Have you ever met a fan of your videos other then your family and friends? * Actually I have not but more of my friends and people I work with are finding my channel. Q34: Have you ever met another YouTuber? * Not face to face but virtually and through Skype. Q35: Do you have a job other then YouTube, if so what is your occupation? * On the sets of different movies and such. Q36: What was your first job? * Chick-fil-A. Q37: What is your dream job? * To run my own movie theatre. Q38: Have you lived in the United States for your whole life? * Yes. Q39: Have you ever traveled outside of the United States if so to what country? * The Bahamas. Q40: If you were the CEO of YouTube right now is there anything that you would add or change to or about YouTube? * Aside from the new things that were changed a couple months ago, I would keep it the same. I would want YouTubers to enjoy making content. Q41: If you were the founder of YouTube would you have named it YouTube or something else? * YouTube is fine.....the only name to come in my head at the moment is like Videohub or something. Q42: Do you think YouTube should make a play button other then it's current 100,000 subscriber, 1 million subscriber, and 10 million subscriber play buttons? * I think maybe a 500,000 button would be nice or maybe a 5K. Q43: You currently have over 1,035 subscribers, did you ever think you would have that many subscribers? * Actually I didn't but now I want to get a Button so I have to keep pushing. Q44: You currently have uploaded 422 videos, did you ever think you would have uploaded that many videos? * I didn't... I was gonna have a schedule of when I upload but when I have a good idea or it's a good day for reactions, then I have to keep the ball rolling. Q45: Currently your most viewed video has over 40,800 views, did you ever think one of your videos would have that many views? * I really didn't think so, I put certain videos out at a certain time so that I get more views and sometimes I get a crazy amount of views. Q46: What is your lifetime subscriber and video view goal? * In my mind 1 Million. But maybe 100,000 because I get a Button which means that my hard work is not going unnoticed. Q47: What was your lifetime subscriber and video view goal when you first started uploading YouTube videos? * When I was first starting early on all I wanted was 100 subs and at that time over 10 views. Q48: How long do you think YouTube will last? * Honestly idk, it's been around for a decade and pretty sure it's not going anywhere. Q49: How long do you think you will be uploading YouTube videos? * Until my life gets to a point where I just can't anymore. Q50: Are you planning on going to any YouTube/Gaming conventions? * I want to go to Vidcon in a couple years and I also want to go to San Diego Comic Con, and Power Morphicon. Q51: Have you ever been to a YouTube/Gaming convention before? * I have been to Dragon Con in Atlanta and CEO which took place a few weeks ago. Q52: What advice would you give to someone who is trying to make videos on YouTube? * Do what you want to do to make you happy. Q53: What is the future for you and your channel? * Bigger and better things. Q54: Have you ever done an interview like this before? * I have but...I'm usually the one giving the interview. Category:YouTube Interviews